<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If I Knew by donnasmoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349520">If I Knew</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnasmoon/pseuds/donnasmoon'>donnasmoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Angst, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Break Up, Christmas Party, Comfort, Confusion, Crying, Dating, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Full Moon, Happy Ending, Happy Remus Lupin, How Do I Tag, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, Kissing, Love, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Past Relationship(s), Post-Hogwarts, Reunions, Romance, Sad Remus Lupin, Sexual Abuse, Suffering, Werewolf, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Wizards, the weasleys - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:42:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnasmoon/pseuds/donnasmoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They broke up<br/>They moved on.<br/>But did they really?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. When I Was Your Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello this is my first fic i actually published so i hope you'll enjoy it!!! i'm probably gonna edit it a few times, but it will not change the plot so please don't worry :-)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"I hope he buys you flowers</em>
  <br/>
  <em> I hope he holds your hand</em>
  <br/>
  <em> Give you all his hours</em>
  <br/>
  <em> When he has the chance</em>
  <br/>
  <em> Take you to every party</em>
  <br/>
  <em>'Cause I remember how much you loved to dance</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Do all the things I should have done</em>
  <br/>
  <em>When I was your man"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Remus woke up suddenly covered in sweat. He had a nightmare again. He looked left to see the clock that showed that it was 48 minutes after five in the morning. He took a deep breath and sat on his bed, looking around like he was looking for something. For someone. But there was no one around, only him and his thoughts. Remus was sat like that for about 20 minutes and then decided to get up, because he knew that he's not going to fall back asleep. He had to be up at 7 anyway, so there was no point in going back to sleep. </p><p>He looked outside the window and saw the sun, slowly waking up. Remus opened the window and smiled at the smell of the fresh air, it was raining through the night. He stayed like that for a few minutes, just trying to calm down from the previous nightmare that was still stuck in his head. He tried to throw this memory away from his head, but he couldn't. Her face was right in front of him, looking at him with her big, blue eyes. The eyes that were tearing up after what he said to her. He shook his head and turned around to put some clothes on, and then left the room. </p><p>He could hear the noises coming from the kitchen, but it was no surprise since Molly said that she's going to be up very early, because she had to finish preparing all the stuff for the party later this day. She was a very hard-working woman, so she did not want to waste any time. Remus arrived to the kitchen and just like he thought, Molly was mixing something and humming quietly. </p><p>"Good morning," he said as he entered the kitchen. </p><p>Molly looked up and smiled at him.</p><p>"Remus, dear. Why are you up so early?" she asked and put the thing she was mixing down, looking at him. "A nightmare woke you up again, didn't it?" Remus looked away and took a glass just to fill it with water. "You should talk to her tonight." </p><p>"No." Remus said without making an eye contact with her. "I can't and I don't want to. Even if I wanted, she wouldn't want to talk to me anyway." </p><p>"You don't know that-" </p><p>"Yes I do," he interrupted her. "She was quite serious when she said that she doesn't want to talk or see me ever again, so I think I know." Remus knew he shouldn't have snapped on Molly like that. She was looking at him with a sad expression. She knew he was suffering and he was trying to pretend like he's fine. </p><p>"Remus, it's been 6 months. Maybe she-" but Remus didn't want to listen. He couldn't. He didn't want to. He felt tears in his eyes so he left the kitchen without saying anything. Molly just sighed and came back to cooking. </p><p>Remus came back to his room and as soon as he shut the door, tears started streaming down his face. He couldn't hold them any longer, he was in pain. He missed her, but he couldn't have her back. Remus sat on the floor, trying to catch his breath. He looked at the clock that showed that it was almost 7, which was the time he had to get up. The tears were still falling down his cheeks, his hands were shaking, his breathing was heavy. It took him about 15 minutes to calm down and finally get up from the floor. He looked in the mirror and saw his reflection, but he looked away very soon. He couldn't look at himself. Not after what he did.  </p><p>"Get it together, Moony." he said to himself and wiped his tears away. </p><p>***</p><p>It was now 5 in the afternoon when Remus came back to 12 Grimmauld Place. The place was loud, but that was nothing new. He could hear a lot of voices. He smiled and entered the main room. Everyone was doing something. Harry and Ron were decorating the fireplace. Ginny and Hermione were packing the presents. Sirius was talking to Kingsley and Tonks about something Order related. Bill and Charlie were sat on the couch while Molly was trying to calm Fred and George down while Arthur was reading some muggle news. </p><p>"Remus!" said Molly when he entered the room. Everyone suddenly stopped doing what they were doing and looked at him. It made Remus uncomfortable, he never liked to be in the center of attention. "How was the meeting?" </p><p>"It's been all right," he answered shortly. Everyone was still looking at him, like they knew something. "Okay, what is going on?" Everyone suddenly looked at each other, still not saying a word. "Is anyone going to tell me what's going on or am I going to read your minds?" </p><p>"Margot is coming over later," Sirius said after a few minutes of silence. Remus froze at the sound of her name. He looked at Sirius with fear in his eyes. "And she's coming with someone." Remus' hands started shaking, so he quickly hid them in his pockets. </p><p>"Excuse me," was all he said and left the room before anyone could say anything. He saw Sirius wanted to go after him but Tonks held him. Remus entered the kitchen and filled the glass with water. He always did that when he was nervous or stressed. He felt a hand on his back and jumped suddenly. He turned around and saw Tonks looking at him with sad eyes. "Don't come up at me like that, Tonks." </p><p>"I'm sorry," she said and looked at him again. "Are you okay?" Remus rolled his eyes and took a sip of his water.</p><p>"How do you think?" he said shortly. </p><p>"You should talk to her." Tonks said carefully, trying not to make him pissed off again. "I'm serious, Remus. It's been 6 months since you two last talked, and from what you told me, you didn't tell her the whole truth. It's obvious she's angry at you, I would be, too. But if you told her the whole truth maybe she'd change her mind." Remus didn't make an eye contact with her. He knew she's right, but he was too stubborn to admit that. "Think about this." </p><p>Tonks left the kitchen, leaving him there. </p><p>Remus sighed and looked outside the window just to see the snow falling down the sky, melting on the window and people walking on the street. He noticed a lot of people walking in rush, holding a lot of boxes that were probably Christmas presents. He smiled because he remembered the last Christmas and <em>her</em>. </p><p>
  <em>"Do you think Snape wears funny Christmas socks under all this black clothes?" she asked looking at Remus, who was rubbing her naked back slowly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Really?" he asked, looking at her in disbelief. She gave him confused look and he rolled his eyes. "Is this really the first thing you ask me after sex?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm sorry!" she laughed and sat up on his bed, looking down at him. He smiled at her and moved his hand up her body, feeling chills under his touch. She looked beautiful. And not because she was naked in front of him, it was because of the look on her face she gave him. Because of the way she was looking at him. Because of the way she was smiling. He was looking at her face, rubbing her belly slowly. "Why are you looking at me like that?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You look beautiful," he said and sat up next to her to face her. She blushed as he grabbed her face and brought her closer to him, kissing her lips. He could feel her smiling through the kiss, and it made him smile as well. </em>
</p><p>Remus sighed at the memory of her, he missed her. But she didn't miss him. At least that's what he thought.</p><p>He spent about 20 minutes in the kitchen, a lot of people walked pass him, but no one was disturbing him. Everyone knew how hard the break up was to him, but no one knew why the break up had its place in the first place. Not even Sirius. Only Tonks knew, because Remus told her after she found him crying on the balcony and he opened up to her, because he couldn’t keep it inside anymore. It was the first and the last time he was crying somewhere outside his own room. He hated when people felt sorry for him. </p><p>"Margot, how lovely seeing you again." Remus froze at the sound of her name. She was here. Remus was trying to stop his hands from shaking even though it was hard, but he managed to do that. He took a deep breath and left the kitchen. The urge of seeing her was huge. He knew this evening is going to be hard. "Nice to meet you, Dean." Remus heard unfamiliar name, but he soon saw a tall man standing next to her. He looked at her, but she didn't seem to notice him yet. She was wearing beautiful black dress. Her brown hair were shorter since when he last saw her, but she still looked beautiful. He accidentally moved his leg a bit too far and kicked the broom standing next to the door. The broom fell down and made a lot of noise. Everyone looked back and saw Remus. She looked, too. When their eyes met, he felt this weird feeling in his stomach he hasn't felt in months. "Remus, are you feeling better?" Molly asked and walked up to him. </p><p>"I'm fine," he answered quietly, still looking at her. She broke the eye contact after a few seconds. Everyone started doing the things they were doing before, forgetting about an awkward silence that had its place a few minutes ago. Remus didn't know what to do with himself. All he wanted is to go to his room and stay there for the rest of the evening, but he knew he couldn't do it. When Molly told everyone to sit down, Remus felt unwell, because the only place that was empty was in front of her. "Great." Remus muttered and took a deep breathe, and went his way to the table. He was trying to calm his breathing and shaking hands down, but it was hard since he was now about to sit down next to his ex girlfriend that he hasn't seen in months.</p><p>Remus took his place, trying to avoid her gaze. She was staring at him, he could feel it. But he didn't understand why she was doing it. Was she trying to confront him? Was she trying to make him lose his temper in front of everyone? He finally looked up when Molly announced that the first meal will be on the table soon. Remus looked around to see everyone talking with each other. Margot was sat in between Arthur and her...friend, whose name was Dean. At least that's what Remus heard. </p><p>"Now," Sirius said as he stood up. "Thank you for coming and being here with us tonight." He smiled at everyone and looked at Molly. "Thank you Molly for preparing this delicious food." Molly laughed quietly and went back to the kitchen calling Hermione and Ginny with her. Sirius looked at Remus and then at Margot who was looking everywhere but not at Remus. "Thank you Mar, for coming. We <em>all</em> really missed you." Sirius said making sure to push pressure on the word <em>all</em>. </p><p>"I missed you <em>all</em>, too." She said and Remus felt chills all over his body. It was the first time she heard her talk. He was moving his leg anxiously, he wanted to get out of here. </p><p>After a quick speech Molly and the girls brought the food and the Christmas Eve dinner started. Everyone was laughing and talking about everything. Remus was sat in between Molly and Harry so he didn't really have anyone to talk to. He was avoiding Margot's gaze, because he still could feel her looking at him from time to time. Molly was talking to her all the time, asking for things. Remus was listening to their conversation slowly eating chocolate cake Molly baked this morning. </p><p>"Where are you working right now, dear?" Molly asked. </p><p>"In the library in the center of London. Quite nice and peaceful place." Margot answered and chuckled. Remus' body reacted to her little laugh and shook a little. "I was working in the restaurant before that, but I didn't really feel comfortable there. It was too much noise." She said and sighed. "I missed working in the library, I think I was used to it, so why change it?" </p><p>Remus was listening to her voice carefully, he missed hearing it every day. </p><p>"Where were you working before?" Kingsley asked. </p><p>Margot moved uncomfortably and looked at her hands. Remus looked up and saw her looking at him. It was the first time their eyes met while sitting here. But she broke the eye contact after a few seconds.</p><p>"I worked as a librarian at Hogwarts for 2 years, after I graduated. I was too attached to this place and I couldn't leave it straight away so I stayed for extra two years." She answered and gave Kingsley a smile. "This is how Remus and I met." She said quickly without making an eye contact with him. Remus cleared his throat and took the last bite of his cake. He had to do something to distract himself from looking at her. </p><p>Margot, Molly, Kingsley and Tonks were talking about life. Margot told them how she met Dean, so Remus didn't really want to listen to this. Tonks noticed his sudden change of emotions so she kicked him softly under the table and asked him quietly if he's okay. Remus only nodded and took a sip of his drink. After an hour of talking, music started playing and the real party began. Everyone was having fun. Everyone except Remus. While everyone was dancing and laughing, he was sat on the table, sipping another drink. He noticed Margot dancing with Dean. She was smiling, but he noticed something on her face. She was smiling but her eyes were not smiling. He knew this look. Suddenly while he was looking at her, she turned her face in his direction and their eyes met. Remus felt this feeling in his stomach again. They were looking into each other's eyes for about 30 seconds but it felt like so much longer. She was the first one to break the eye contact because Dean grabbed her face in between his hands and kissed her passionately. </p><p>Remus felt uncomfortable only by looking at it, so he got up and left the room. He went on the balcony, because he needed some fresh air. He opened the balcony door, but he left to the kitchen when he couldn't find his cigarettes. He found them on the kitchen counter, grabbed them and then came back to the balcony, but he froze when he saw Margot standing there. His whole body was frozen, he couldn't move, his hands were starting to shake. But he took a deep breath and went his way to the railing and stood next to her. She didn't look up at him at first, but she did after she noticed he took the cigarette out of the little box. </p><p>"Can I have one?" She asked softly, quietly, worrying he's not going to hear her. Remus looked at her and handed her one cigarette. "Thank you." She took it gracefully and smiled at him. Her smile made his knees weak. He still didn't say anything. Not until he saw her shaking a little bit. </p><p>"Here," he said as he put the cigarette into his mouth and took his jacket off his body, offering it to her. She didn't want to take it at first, but he put it on her shoulders anyway. </p><p>"Thank you, Remus." His legs felt weak at the sound of his name coming out of her lips. He moved a little bit and leaned down against the railing, not saying anything. </p><p>They were standing like that for a few minutes, smoking in silence. They could hear the music and laughing coming out of the living room. Remus wanted to start the conversation but he didn't know what to say. He had so many questions, yet he couldn't say a word. It's just like his lips were sewed when he was next to her. </p><p>"Are you happy?" He finally managed to ask, but he didn't look at her. </p><p>"Sorry?" She asked and looked at him. He felt her gaze on his body, so he looked up at her, too. Their eyes met again, much closer than earlier. She was so close, yet so far away. He wanted to touch her, but he knew he couldn't. He- "Are you really asking me if I'm happy, after you broke my heart not longer than 6 months ago? And you didn't have a good reason to do so." She said and took his jacket off her shoulders and gave it back to him. This is when he noticed the mark on her shoulder and another one on her neck, just were her hair was covering. </p><p>He stepped closer to her and moved her hair, she didn't protest. Just like she wanted him to see this. Remus felt the growing anger in him. </p><p>"Did he do it to you?" Remus asked calmly. She took one step away from him and looked away. "Margot," he said her name very carefully. "Did he hurt you?" </p><p>"No." She answered. But he felt the sweat on her forehead. She was lying.</p><p>"You're lying." He said and took one step towards her. Her back were touching the cold wall. "Don't lie to me, Mar."</p><p>"This is none of your business, Remus." </p><p>"It is, if he's hurting you just tell me and-"</p><p>"And what?" She interrupted him. "What are you going to do, Remus? Huh?" She was looking into his eyes. He was standing very close to her right now. "Why do you care?"</p><p>Remus was about to say something when the door opened. He moved as far from her as he could. She was still pressed against the cold wall. They both looked at the door and saw Dean looking at them. </p><p>"What is going on here?" He asked. </p><p>Margot walked up to him and smiled at him. But it was a fake smile, and Remus knew that. He knew her too well. At the sound of Dean's name Remus felt anger. He knew Margot was lying to him. </p><p>"Nothing, darling. Remus was just telling me about this new-" </p><p>"Book." Remus said and smiled at both of them. "We had a conversation about this book. There was a man who was emotionally and physically abusing his whole family and his girlfriend-"</p><p>"Great book, yes." Margot cut him off and turned around to face Dean who was looking directly at Remus. "Let's go inside." Margot said and grabbed his hand. "Dean." He looked at her and grabbed her hand. </p><p>They both left the balcony leaving Remus alone. He groaned and leaned down on the railing. He knew there's something wrong, and he was angry at himself, because he couldn't do anything. But he was also angry at her for not telling him what was going on. But who can blame her? Who would said something like that to their ex-boyfriend? Remus finished his second cigarette and came back inside. </p><p>"You're leaving so early? Don't you want to stay for a little bit longer?" Molly asked when they were putting their shoes on. </p><p>"I'm sorry Molly. We need to go. We want to visit Dean's parents before they leave to church." Margot said and gave Molly a hug. "It was nice seeing you. We will visit you soon again." Margot said bye to everyone except Remus. They looked at each other but didn't say a word. She didn't want to seem mean so she waved at him, and before he could wave back or say something, she left. </p><p>Remus groaned and leaned against the wall covering his face with his hands. The room went quiet, everyone was looking at him. He felt tears in his eyes again, so he wanted to leave the room as fast as possible. But he felt a grip on his hand. </p><p>"Are you okay, mate?" Sirius asked. Remus only nodded and looked at him. "Do you need a hug or something?" Sirius wanted to sound serious, but he chuckled at the end. Remus only rolled his eyes and moved away from him. "I'm sorry Moony! I don't know what else I can tell you." He said when they both left the room. They were going towards Remus' bedroom. "I really wish I could help you, but I can't if you won't let me."</p><p>"I don't need anyone's help, Padfoot." Remus said shortly. "But I think," he said and looked around if someone's here. "I think there's something wrong with this Dean guy."</p><p>"Remus-" </p><p>"No, listen to me." He said and dragged Sirius inside his room. "I was alone with her on the balcony," Remus said as soon as he shut the door. "She had weird marks on her neck and shoulders." Sirius looked at him concerned. </p><p>"What are you saying?" Sirius asked.</p><p>Remus took a deep breath and looked back at Sirius.</p><p>"I think he abuses her." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Talking To The Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a little... darker chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>"At night, when the stars light up my room<br/> I sit by myself<br/>Talking to the moon <br/>Trying to get to you<br/>In hopes you're on the other side, talking to me too<br/>Or am I a fool, who sits alone, talking to the moon?"</em>
</p><p>The sound of birds woke her up. Margot opened her eyes and looked around her room, but she didn't see anything. She looked o the other side of the bed, but it was empty. She groaned and looked at her clock that was showing exactly 15 minutes after 9. She got up from bed and put her blue cardigan over her sleeping clothes, covering her body. She walked into the kitchen and saw her boyfriend reading a newspaper. She greeted him with quick good morning and turned around to make a cup of coffee. He didn't say anything, but she wasn't surprised. He wasn't really talkative in the morning. But maybe that was good, she thought. </p><p>"Do we really have to go on this Christmas party to your freaky friends?" He asked after a few minutes of silence. Margot tightened her grip on a mug and looked at him. She hated when he called them that.</p><p>"Yes," she said confidently and was trying so hard not to say anything mean. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call them that?" </p><p>"You know what I think about them," he said not looking at her. "Especially about this asshole-"</p><p>"Don't call him that." She said trying to control her anger.</p><p>"Why?" He asked and looked at her. "Why, Margot? Do you still have feelings for him? Do you want to go back to him?"</p><p>"No." Yes.</p><p>"Then what is it?" She didn't respond. "That's what I thought." </p><p>"Asshole," she muttered under her breath, but he heard it.</p><p>She regretted her words immediately when she saw him getting up from his seat. She felt chills all over her body and he started walking towards her. She was trapped in between the wall and him. He put his hand on the wall next to her head and looked down at her. Her legs were shaking, she was scared. She knew what he was capable of. </p><p>"Don't talk to me like that." Dean said and grabbed her by her shoulder. She hissed in pain, spilling a bit of a coffee on the floor and on his trousers. "What the fuck are you doing?! Clean that up right now, and bring me new trousers." He yelled at her and tightened the grip on her shoulder making her hiss in pain even more. "Stupid bitch." He said as he let her go. </p><p>Margot was holding her tears back, she couldn't let him see her cry. She quickly cleaned the floor and put her mug in the sink, she didn't want to drink this coffee anymore. She quickly went to their bedroom and looked in the mirror. She saw the little wound on her shoulder he did to her not longer than 5 minutes ago. She touched it and hissed in pain. He stabbed her with his nails and now she had his fingernails marked on her body. It's not the first time he did this. She went to her desk and took the running alcohol out and cleared her wound. It hurt, but she wanted to it heal quickly. After she was done she grabbed the first black pair of trousers she found, and quickly gave it to him. He took it from her and left the kitchen. As soon as he disappeared behind the bathroom door, she let out a few sobs. Tears started falling down her cheeks, but she wiped them away when she heard bathroom door opening. She turned around and pretended that she was doing dishes.  </p><p>"I'm going to work, I'll be back around 4:00. You better be ready when I'm back. I feel like this day is going to be stressful." He said and kissed her cheek.</p><p>She fake smiled at him and told him to have a good day at work. But the truth was that she didn't want him to have a good day. She was hoping he'd be hit by a car on his way there. As soon as he left Margot felt tears in her eyes, and she couldn't hold it any longer. She was tired, and she knew this is not going to end any time soon. She was stuck here. </p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>"You look absolutely beautiful, sweetheart." Remus said as he leaned down on her desk. She was reading a book, but she looked up to meet his eyes. "I like this dress, but I think it'd look better on the floor in my office-" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Remus!" She shushed him and hit him with her book. They were in the library, a lot of students around. "I don't know about you, but if I was a student I wouldn't want to hear my teacher saying things like that to the school librarian." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He only rolled his eyes and leaned towards her to kiss her, but she, once again, stopped him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What now?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"They are looking at us," she said and showed him two Slytherin boys looking their way. Remus turned around, and as soon as he did that, they stopped looking. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Not anymore," he said and tried to kiss her again, but she pulled away from him again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Remus, for Merlin's sake." She said and covered her face with her hands. "I'm not going to kiss you in the library full of students at 2 in the afternoon. This is going to be uncomfortable not only for me, but also traumatizing for them."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Fine," he rolled his eyes again. </em>
</p><p>Margot woke up from her nap around 3:40. She sighed and moved on her bed that she was now facing the ceiling. She didn't want Dean to come back, because she knew what's going to happen as soon as he comes back. </p><p>Dean was... He was ill, and he knew that. But he didn't do anything about it. He had problems with aggression and the tiniest things were pissing him off. After a stressful day at work the first thing he did was bringing Margot to their bedroom and fuck her until the frustration was gone. She didn't like that, of course. But she was too weak to say no to him. She once tried but it ended...badly for her and she had to wear scarf to work for about two weeks to hide the bruises he left her.</p><p>She heard the front door open and she froze. She wasn't in a mood for touching today. The truth was, she wasn't in mood for<em> him</em> touching her. When he was touching her it wasn't anything pleasant. It was all about him. He never cared for what she needed. </p><p>"How nice, you're already waiting for me." He said as he walked through the bedroom door. He took his top off and walked towards her. "Get up."</p><p>"Dean I-" She didn't get to finish because she felt his hand on her face. </p><p>"Knees." She looked at him, fear in her eyes. </p><p>She tried to hold her tears back as she knelled down before him. </p><p>***</p><p>It was now 5:30, Margot was in the bathroom covering her face and neck with make up. She had a huge bruise on her neck, but she could easily cover it with her hair. She was more worried about the wound on her shoulder, because she was going to wear a dress without sleeves, so people could easily see her shoulders. They were going to be at Sirius' place in 15 minutes, but Dean held her in the bed a little bit longer than usual. </p><p>She felt disgusted even after she took a shower. She could still feel his hands on her body, his breath on her neck, his...</p><p>"How long are you going to sit there for? We are already fucking late to your freaky friends' party!" She could hear Dean's voice behind the door. </p><p>"I'm coming!" She yelled back and made sure she covered her black circles under her eyes that were caused by lack of sleep, and her old bruises that weren't fully healed yet. She looked in the mirror one last time and put a fake smile on her face. "We can go." She said as she closed the door. Dean looked her up and down and smirked. She didn't like it. </p><p>He leaned down on her and grabbed her face in between his hands, pushing his face on her. She didn't kiss back at first but as soon as she felt him sliding his tongue inside her mouth, she kissed back. She wanted him to leave her alone, but he was still not letting her go. She wanted to bite his tongue off. He pulled away after about a minute, she was still fake smiling, so he smiled as well. </p><p>They left their house, got into car and went their way to Sirius' house. They were there around 6. She was stressed of seeing all of them again, because she hasn't seen them in 6 months. She hasn't seen him in 6 months. The truth is that she missed him. He hurt her, but she missed him. She missed the feeling of feeling safe. She missed the feeling of being loved, respected. She missed the long kisses he was giving her. She missed the hugs he was giving her whenever she needed. She can't remember the last time she was hugged and she actually felt safe. Dean was only hugging her after sex, and not always. </p><p>She felt Dean grabbing her hand, she wanted to run away, but she couldn't. </p><p>The door suddenly opened and Margot felt the relief on her face when she saw Molly Weasley. The woman that was like a mother to her. </p><p>"Margot, how lovely seeing you again." She said loudly and she brought her inside and then hugged her. She touched her face, and she leaned into her touch. Molly smiled at her and then looked at the person standing next to her. </p><p>"This is Dean," Margot said quietly. "My...boyfriend."</p><p>"Nice to meet you, Dean." Molly said happily. </p><p>They all went further into the house and then entered the main room where everyone was. Margot saw all the faces she was missing so much. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione were also so happy to see her. They were always visiting her in the library to chat. Fred and George also were happy to see her. She was only a few years older than them and they always were visiting her in the library, too. Even though they didn't really like to spend the time here, but they were always telling her about their next pranks and she was listening to them. She also saw Arthur who hugged her as soon as he saw her. He was like a father to her. Bill and Charlie were sitting on the couch talking but they waved at her when they saw her. Tonks and Kingsley were the next ones that greeted her with a hug. </p><p>"Where is my princess?" She heard very familiar voice, so she looked to her right and saw Sirius standing next to the Christmas tree. "Come here, doll." Margot smiled widely and left Dean's side just to fall into Sirius' arms. She felt safe in his arms. He was like an older brother to her. "I missed you so much." </p><p>"I missed you, too." She whispered into his ear and didn't want to pull away. But she had to.</p><p>"You know who also missed you?" He asked quietly. She felt anxiety coming her way. She knew he was talking about him, but she didn't see him anywhere. After they pulled away, as much as she didn't want to, she came back to Dean and stood next to him. </p><p>Molly was already asking her questions when they all heard something fall. Everyone looked around and saw Remus standing in the door frame. Margot's heart started beat faster and she felt her legs becoming weak. He looked so handsome, he didn't change much. His hair were a little longer and his beard was not shaved in days, she could tell. They made eye contact and she felt weaker. She missed him. All she wanted to do right now is running into his arms and stay there for the rest of her life.</p><p>"Remus, are you feeling better?" Molly asked and walked up to him. </p><p>"I'm fine," Remus answered shortly and they broke the eye contact after that. </p><p>She felt Dean's grip on her hand so she looked at him and she knew he was pissed. But she didn't know why. </p><p>After a few minutes everyone started doing their own things. Margot was so happy to be here, she missed everyone. She missed the atmosphere. She missed feeling welcomed and loved. Molly told everyone to sit down, because she was about to bring the food. Margot sat down in between Tonks and Dean. She started talking to Tonks, because Dean was talking to Bill and Charlie. She was happy he started talking to somebody else, because she was getting tired of him. She saw Remus sitting in front of her. He didn't look at her, but she was looking at him. She wanted him to look up, she needed his to see his eyes. Her heart started beating faster and she was sweating. She was scared he could feel it. A lot of questions were aimed her way, but all this stopped when Sirius got up. </p><p>"Now," Sirius started. "Thank you for coming and being here with us tonight." He smiled at everyone and looked at Molly. "Thank you Molly for preparing this delicious food." Molly laughed quietly and went back to the kitchen calling Hermione and Ginny with her. Sirius looked at Remus and then at Margot who was looking at everywhere but not Remus. "Thank you Mar, for coming. We <em>all</em> really missed you." Sirius said making sure to push pressure on the word <em>all</em>.</p><p>"I missed you<em> all</em>, too." She answered. She really meant these words. She missed all of them. She especially missed Remus. She could swear she saw him move when she said that. </p><p>Margot was looking at Remus from time to time. She needed to see him looking at her. She could constantly feel Dean's hand on her thigh and it made her uncomfortable, but she couldn't say or do anything. She was praying for Remus to finally look up but nothing like that happened. He was sat between Arthur and Harry, he wasn't really talking to anyone. Margot smiled, because she saw him eating his favourite chocolate cake. </p><p>"Where are you working right now, dear?" Molly asked her. </p><p>"In the library in the centre of London. Quite nice and peaceful place." Margot answered and chuckled. "I was working in the restaurant before that, but I didn't really feel comfortable there. It was too much noise." She said and sighed. She really missed working in the library. She missed working in Hogwarts library. "I missed working in the library, I think I was used to it, so why change it?"  </p><p>"Where were you working before?" Kingsley asked. </p><p>Margot moved uncomfortably and looked at her hands. She finally felt Remus looking at her so she looked up, too. It was the first time their eyes met while sitting here. But she broke the eye contact after a few seconds. She wanted him to look at her, but as soon as he did it, she felt insecure.</p><p>"I worked as a librarian at Hogwarts for 2 years, after I graduated. I was too attached to this place and I couldn't leave it straight away so I stayed for extra two years." She answered and gave Kingsley a smile. "This is how Remus and I met." She said quickly without making an eye contact with him. Remus cleared his throat and took the last bite of his cake. He's nervous, she thought. </p><p>Margot was talking to Tonks, Molly and Kingsley about everything. They were asking a lot of questions and she was more than happy to answer all of them. She told them how she met Dean this one October morning in the restaurant. He used to come there often and then he asked her out. She said yes and now this is the biggest regret in her life. </p><p>After they all were done with eating the music started playing. Margot enjoyed the muggle music, especially Queen. </p><p>"Let's go dance," Dean said and did not wait for her to respond. She didn't have time to argue either. He just pulled her into him and started dancing. Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione were dancing as well. The truth is that Margot loved dancing. It was one of her favourite things to do, but she was feeling uncomfortable with Dean being so close to him. She was dancing with him but she looked at Remus who was sitting alone. He looked at her, too. They were looking at each other for a few seconds.</p><p>
  <em>It was nice, Friday evening. Margot was in her chamber, drinking wine, listening to music. She was feeling happy and relaxed after the whole week of working in the library. On Friday's library was being closed earlier than usual so she could go back to her dorm and relax. She was so busy with drinking wine that she didn't hear the door open. All she felt were arms that hugged her from behind, and then slow kisses on the back of her neck. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Good evening, my love." Remus said and he placed another kiss on her neck. She titled her head to give him more space to kiss. She let out a few little sighs and took a sip of wine. "Long day?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Long week," she answered softly. She turned around to finally face him. He looked handsome. It was a few days before the full moon, so he looked more tired than usual, but still beautiful. "How was your day?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Good," he said and kissed her lips, tasting the wine. "Now it's even better since I finished all the work I had to do this week and I can finally cuddle with my girlfriend in her bed." She giggled when she felt his lips on her collarbone and her jaw. She closed her eyes and enjoyed his closeness. His hands went from her back to her waist, pulling her a bit closer to him. She looked at him and sighed again. He pulled away from her neck and looked at her, too. He cupped her cheek, and she leaned into his touch. Remus finally brought her face closer to his and kissed her harder. She moaned into his lips and he smiled. "I missed you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I missed you, too." Suddenly, Remus pulled away from her and went to her record player and changed the album from Queen to Elvis Presley. "You're so basic, Remus."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Will you dance with me?" He asked, ignoring her previous comment. She only giggled, put the wine glass down and took his hand. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wise men say</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Only fools rush in</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But I can't help falling in love with you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Shall I stay?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Would it be a sin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>If I can't help falling in love with you?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They were dancing in the dark room, enjoying each other's company. </em>
</p><p>Margot broke the eye contact with Remus as soon as she felt Dean's hand on her face. She didn't want to look at him, but his grip was too strong. Without letting her do anything, he connected their lips together. Margot felt uncomfortable, but she had to pretend. No one could know.</p><p>"Stop looking at him," Dean said and gripped her waist tightly. She hissed in pain again. "You're mine." These words made her sick. She was no one's property. </p><p>Margot noticed with the corner of her eye that Remus left the room. She felt so bad, but there was nothing she could do. After the song stopped playing, she excused herself. Dean didn't want to let her go, but she lied that she's going to be on her period soon, and she needs to go to the toilet. </p><p>She left the room and went on the balcony, where she was hoping to find Remus. But the balcony was empty. She sighed and leaned down on the railing. She was about to cry, but she couldn't. She heard the door open and she knew it's Remus. He stood next to her, not saying anything. She noticed he had a pack of cigarettes in his hands. Margot didn't want to smoke, but she wanted to start the conversation with him.</p><p>"Can I have one?" She asked. She was worried he couldn't hear her, because her voice was quiet, tired. Without saying anything, Remus looked at her and handed her a cigarette. "Thank you." She said and smiled at him, but he didn't respond. The silence was pissing her off. his behaviour was pissing her off. </p><p>Suddenly she felt chills all over her body. She did't know if it was caused by the fact that she was outside in dress only or because Remus was next to her. </p><p>"Here," she heard his voice. She looked at him and saw him putting a cigarette into his mouth as he took his jacked off his body. He looked hot, she thought. She wanted to protest, she couldn't just take her ex boyfriend's jacket. But he ignored her and put it on her shoulders anyway. She felt shivers down her spine when he suddenly got closer to her. </p><p>"Thank you, Remus." She said shorty. His name sounded so... strange in her mouth. She hasn't been using it in months. The only time she said it was in her dreams. </p><p>They were standing on the balcony, smoking. She wanted to start the conversation. She had so many questions. But she couldn't make herself talk. She was trying so hard not to look at him. </p><p>"Are you happy?" She heard his voice after a few minutes of silence. </p><p>She froze. She didn't know why, but this question made her anxious and angry at the same time. She was scared of answering. She was scared of her own voice. Of what it was going to say. </p><p>"Sorry?" Was all she said and looked at him. "Are you really asking me if I'm happy, after you broke my heart not longer than 6 months ago? And you didn't have a good reason to do so." She didn't exactly know why she snapped on him like that, but his question made her angry. Of course she wasn't happy. He was her happiness and he left her. She wanted to leave, she felt sick. Not because of Remus, but because of what he asked about. She took his jacket off and was about to leave when she noticed him staring at her. </p><p>Oh no, she thought. </p><p>Her shoulder. </p><p>"Did he do it to you?" Remus asked as he stepped closer. Her legs felt week. She felt unwell. She didn't want him to see this. She was sure she covered it enough, but she was wrong. He was looking at her, but she looked away. "Margot," he said. She felt chills all over her body. Her name sounded so beautiful from his lips. "Did he hurt you?" </p><p>"No." She answered shortly but she felt sweaty. And she was scared he should sense it. </p><p>"You're lying." He said and took one step towards her. Her back were touching the cold wall. She was looking at him, he was so close to her. "Don't lie to me, Mar." Mar. The nickname made her legs even weaker. </p><p>"This is none of your business, Remus." She was scared. </p><p>"It is, if he's hurting you just tell me and-"</p><p>"And what?" She interrupted him. "What are you going to do, Remus? Huh?" She was looking into his eyes, she really didn't want to be rude to him. But it was her way of copying with a problem. Especially when she was scared. He was standing very close to her right now, she could smell his cologne. He smelled so good. "Why do you care?"</p><p>Remus opened his mouth to say something when the door opened. He moved as far from her as he could. She was still pressed against the cold wall. Her heart was beating so fast. They both looked at the door and saw Dean looking at them. Margot was terrified, she knew he's going to yell at her as soon as they leave the building. </p><p>"What is going on here?" He asked. Her hands and legs were shaking. </p><p>Margot walked up to him and smiled at him. But it was a fake smile. She was trying to calm him down. She had to. </p><p>"Nothing, darling. Remus was just telling me about this new-" </p><p>"Book." Remus interrupted her and smiled at both of them. "We had a conversation about this book. There was a man who was emotionally and physically abusing his whole family and his girlfriend-"</p><p>"Great book, yes." Margot cut him off and turned around to face Dean who was looking directly at Remus.She knew this look on his face. "Let's go inside." Margot said and grabbed his hand. But he didn't move. He was still looking at Remus, and Remus was looking at him. "Dean." He looked at her and grabbed her hand. She was scared of him. </p><p>They left the balcony and went to the living room where everyone were still partying. </p><p>"We're leaving," Dean said into her ear. She felt chills all over her body, but it was bad chills. "Now."</p><p>Margot smiled at him, trying to calm him down, but she knew she couldn't. She found Molly with her eyes and waved at her. The older women came up to them and gave them both a smile. </p><p>"Molly, it was so great to see you all, but we need to leave early." She said quietly, trying to sound unbothered. Dean walked away and were looking for their clothes. </p><p>"You're leaving so early? Don't you want to stay for a little bit longer?" Molly asked when they were putting their shoes on. </p><p>"I'm sorry Molly. We need to go. We want to visit Dean's parents before they leave to church." Margot said and gave Molly a hug. She didn't want to pull away, she felt safe in her arms. "It was nice seeing you. We will visit you soon again." Margot said bye to everyone. She looked at Sirius who was now walking towards her with his arms opened, she threw herself into his arms and hugged him tightly. She felt his hands rubbing her back. She's going to miss him.</p><p>"Goodbye doll. See you soon, yeah?" He whispered into her ear. She nodded and kissed his cheek. She said bye to everyone except Remus. They only looked at each other but didn't say a word. She didn't want to seem mean so she waved at him, and before he could wave back or say something, she left. </p><p>It was so cold outside. She rushed to their car before Dean could say anything. She was driving, because Dean drank a little bit while they were there, which only made things worse. When Dean was drunk he was 10 times worse than usual. </p><p>"Drive. I want to be home already." He said without looking at her. She knew he's mad at her and she's going to pay for it later. Honestly, she would rather him to punch her instead of fucking her. She felt less worse when he was beating her. She didn't feel as disgusting as when he was touching her. </p><p>They were home after 10 minutes. He opened the car door and left without saying anything. She took a few deep breaths and finally left the car, too. She was scared of entering the house, she was scared of what he was going to do to her. She looked up and saw the moon. It was going to be the full moon in a few days. She smiled on the thought of Remus. But she quickly came back to earth when she remembered that Remus is spending this time alone. Of course, he had Sirius with him but Sirius will not stay with him for the whole night, cuddle him to sleep and then make him breakfast to bed. </p><p>Margot shook her head and finally entered the house. She was scared, but she didn't see Dean anywhere. He was probably already in bed. Asleep, she hoped. She took her clothes off and went to the bathroom and changed her dress into her sleeping clothes. Took the make up off and washed her face. She was too tired to take the shower. Margot left the bathroom and stopped in front of their bedroom door. She looked on her left and saw the window, so she looked outside to see the moon again. She had to be strong. She opened the door and entered the bedroom. She didn't see Dean on their bed but she heard the door shut and she froze. </p><p>"What were you doing with him on the balcony?" He asked calmly. Too calmly. Dean approached her and grabbed her face. </p><p>"Nothing. We were just smoking." She answered, but hissed when he squeezed her face tighter. </p><p>"Don't lie to me, you bitch." Margot felt his hand on her cheek and then the pain coming all over her face. He hit her. </p><p>"I'm not lying." She said weakly, so close from crying. </p><p>"You're not sleeping in my bed tonight, whore." Was all he said before throwing her out of the room. She fell down on her knees, not looking up yet. </p><p>She didn't cry, she didn't have any tears left. She slowly got up from the floor and went to the living room and sat on the couch. She grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around herself. But she couldn't sleep, so she got up and went to the window and looked up. She felt so safe when she was looking at the moon. It was giving her such a comfort. She didn't even notice when she started crying, but she didn't care. Quiet sobs left her lips, her cheeks were wet and her eyes red. She wrapped blanket tighter around herself and looked up to face the moon again. </p><p>She missed her moon. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Too Good To Say Goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is the last chapter. a very, very long one. and a happier one but also with a dark theme. it may be a bit triggering in a some parts so please be careful and if you feel like you can't read it anymore. don't.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Tell me why, why can't we try and start again?</em>
  <br/>
  <em> This can't be how our story ends</em>
  <br/>
  <em> You're more than my girl, you're my best friend</em>
  <br/>
  <em> Tell me you remember when</em>
  <br/>
  <em> Oooh, I was your man and you were my girl</em>
  <br/>
  <em> It was you and me against the world"</em>
</p><p>It's been about a month since they last saw each other. </p><p>Remus couldn't stop thinking about her. It was even worse than before, but this time was different. He knew there's something wrong but he couldn't do anything. She didn't let him. After Remus talked to Sirius about it, he was worried, too. That's why he invited Margot over for dinner next Sunday. He contacted her through owls and she answered in less than two days saying that she'll be there. She agreed only because Sirius told her that Remus will not be here, he told her he's having some kind of werewolves meeting. </p><p>The truth was she was looking forward for leaving the house, she couldn't be there anymore. She felt unsafe, more than before. Because she knew that Dean knew that Remus saw her bruises. She was scared of falling asleep at night that's why she was keeping her wand always with her from this day. She wasn't doing it earlier because she believed that Dean will not hurt her at night, but since then she wasn't so sure. She was happy to spend the Sunday with Sirius, and possibly the Weasleys. She didn't want to see Remus, at least that's what she kept telling to herself. </p><p>***</p><p>Remus woke up around 8 on Sunday. He was nervous because of Margot that was visiting them this afternoon. Sirius was trying to calm him down, but nothing was working. Remus was nervous for the whole day and he couldn't focus on anything. Molly was trying to make him eat anything, but he couldn't touch the food, he was so stressed about their conversation. </p><p>He wanted to talk to her about everything that happened. He wanted to tell her the whole truth why he ended things between them. She deserved to know the truth, because the day he broke up with her was one of the worst days in his life, too. He was breaking his own heart, not only hers.</p><p>
  <em>"What are you saying, Remus?" She laughed, but he wasn't laughing. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We can't be together anymore." He answered avoiding her eyes. "I'm sorry."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Darling, this is not funny." But he still wasn't laughing. "You're not being serious."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I am." He said after a few seconds of silence. "It was just a game." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Margot looked at him once again and felt her hands shaking. He was lying. He had to be lying.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes. I'm sorry." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Margot got up from her seat and took a few steps towards him. He moved uncomfortably. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Tell me you don't love me, you never loved me and this last year and a half didn't mean anything to you." She said looking into his eyes, but he was avoiding hers. "Tell me that, Remus. Say it looking into my eyes or I don't believe you." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Remus took a deep breath and finally looked her in the eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I don't love you, I never loved you and our relationship does not mean anything to me." He said looking her dead in the eye. It was hurting him as much as it was hurting her, but he had to do it. He saw her moving a few steps back, still looking at him. But this time tears started appearing in her eyes. He wanted to take it all back and just hug her and tell her that all this was not true, but he couldn't. He couldn't put her in danger. She meant too much to him and he loved her too much. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I don't want to see you ever again," she said, trying to sound confident, but her voice was shaky. "Get out of my house, Remus." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Remus didn't say anything else, he just gave her one last look and turned around. He wanted to say something, but he didn't trust his own words. After Remus left the living room, Margot collapsed on the floor and tear started streaming down her face. She couldn't hold it back any longer. Remus heard her sobbing, because of his extra hearing, and in this exact moment it was the biggest curse he could ever get. Her crying was hurting his heart, but he had to leave. Remus took a deep breath and left the house.</em>
</p><p>"Earth to Moony," Sirius snapped his fingers in front of Remus' face. "You've been staring at this apple for 10 minutes, is that this interesting?" Sirius laughed, but stopped after he saw the look on his face. "Remus-"</p><p>"I miss her." He confessed. </p><p>"You're gonna see her in less than two hours, mate." </p><p>"That's not what I meant, Padfoot." Remus snapped, but apologised immediately. "I'm so sorry, all this is just pissing me off and stressing me out at the same time. And the full moon is close, you know how my mood swings work."</p><p>"I know and I'm not mad at you. I understand," Sirius said and put his hand on Remus' shoulder. "I miss her, too. Maybe not in a way you do, but I miss her. I love her almost as much as you do. Not in the same way of course, but she was my family, too. She still is." </p><p>Remus looked up and sighed. It was all so hard.</p><p>"I just can't believe she's with this..." Remus was trying to find perfect words, but there was no words that would describe how much he hated Dean. "If you saw this bruise she had on her neck and her shoulder. All I wanted to do is going back inside and rip this asshole on pieces and then go back to her and protect her, make sure nothing bad will happen to her ever again." Remus' hands started shaking uncontrollably. He was so angry. "She's hurting and I can't do anything about it." </p><p>"You can be here for her." Sirius said and Remus gave him irritated look.</p><p>"She won't let me." </p><p>"You can try."</p><p>***</p><p>Remus was in his bedroom, trying to find the right words to tell Margot everything. She was going to be here very soon, and he was more stressed now. He wanted to tell her everything, no secrets. He will tell her every detail. </p><p>He got up from his bed and looked in the mirror. He looked tired. He looked sad. The grey hair was almost all over his head now, and he hated it. He hated the way he looked and everything about himself. He looked left on his night table and saw a picture. A picture of her. Yes, he still kept this picture next to his bed. He couldn't let her go. He smiled at the thought of her. He couldn't wait for her to finally be here. </p><p>"Remus?" He heard Molly's voice coming from outside his door, so he opened them and saw her smiling. "Margot is here. Sirius told me to tell you." Remus nodded and thanked Molly. He closed the door and looked in the mirror one last time. Then left his room.</p><p>He walked through the corridor, down the stairs and stopped right before entering the kitchen. He had to take a few deep breaths. He was of course stressed, but was he more stressed because of seeing her, knowing what she's been through or because he was scared for her reaction when she sees him. Remus shook his head, took a deep breath and entered the kitchen. He noticed Margot was sat on the other side of the table so she was not facing him, but she turned around when she saw Sirius looking at Remus.</p><p>"No," she said and stood up. "Sirius, you lied to me." She now was facing Sirius who was trying to calm her down by grabbing her hands, but she pulled away from him. "Don't touch me. You lied to me, Black!" She shouted and faced Remus, who was standing in the door frame, blocking the door so she couldn't leave. She walked up to him and looked up to meet his eyes. "Remus, move."</p><p>"Margot, we need to talk." Remus said looking down at her. She tried to pass by him but he grabbed her by her shoulders and kept her still. It was their first interaction where they actually were touching. Remus felt chills all over his body, but so did Margot. "We will talk if you like it or not. I'm sorry for what happened but I will not tolerate anyone hurting you. I know I messed up, but this did not make me stop being worried about you." </p><p>"This is not exactly what you said that night." She snapped and tried to move from his grip but he was too strong. "Can you please let me go, you're hurting me," she said and looked at his hands. Remus let her go, because he noticed how her attitude changed. She was now calm. Margot took a few steps backwards without breaking the eye contact with him. "You said you never loved me, that our relationship did not mean anything to you." Remus felt ashamed, he knew he fucked up. "So why do you care that someone may be possibly hurting me?" Sirius stood up, he knew he isn't supposed to be listening to this conversation. They will talk about Dean and what is going on in Margot's life later. For now Remus and Margot had to talk about them. After Sirius closed the door, Remus and Margot looked at each other once again. She had tears in her eyes, but he did too. "Why do you care, Remus?"</p><p> "Because I fucking lied to you that night!" Remus yelled and took a few steps towards her. "Because I love you, because I had to lie and leave you or he would hurt you!" After these words Remus had to grab the nearest wall. He was exhausted, he was scared. "I couldn't let him hurt you, Mar."</p><p>"Who?" She asked quietly, but he didn't respond. "Who, Remus? Talk to me right now. I deserve to know and-"</p><p>"Greyback." Remus cut her off. She froze at the sound of this name. She knew who he was, she knew what he did, she knew that Remus was scared of him, too. "He threatened me that if I didn’t join his pack he will hurt you." They were now standing in front of each other. Only a few inches away. "I left you so he won't be able to hurt you. I left you because I had to protect you. I left you because I was scared I will lose you in the worst way possible. I couldn't let him hurt you." Remus couldn't hold tears back anymore so they just started falling down his cheeks. "I am so sorry."</p><p>Margot was in shook. But everyone would be. She was looking at him, looking for a lie, but she didn't find it. She slowly moved her hand and grabbed his. His hands were shaking, he was shaking. She made him look at her, but he didn't want to. He was more ashamed than he was before. Now when she knew, he was scared she would hate him more.</p><p>"So you-" Margot took a deep breath. "So you lied to me that night to protect me?" He nodded. "So you loved me? Truly loved me?"</p><p>"I still do." He chuckled, then finally looked at her. "I'm just not sure if you do, too."</p><p>"Remus," she said softly. He once again felt chills all over his body when she said his name. Margot grabbed his both hands in hers, trying to stop them from shaking. "I never stopped loving you." Margot said quietly, afraid of her own voice. "I was just hurt. I still am hurt." </p><p>"I know, I'm sorry-" Remus said but she cut him off.</p><p>"It's okay, I understand now." Her voice was still unsure. "But what do you expect me to do now? Come back to you like nothing happened?" Technically nothing happened, she thought. "I can't just leave Dean and tell him I'm coming back to my ex- werewolf boyfriend who broke up with me only to protect me from another werewolf that was the one that actually changed him into one." She said still holding his hands. "He will-"</p><p>"Hurt you." Remus finished the sentence. "Margot, you need to tell me everything about him. What did he do to you?" She let go off his hands. He now took one step towards her, even though they were already close to each other and put a hand on her cheek. She twitched. Remus stopped his hand movement and looked at her. "He beats you." He said quietly. She looked away, not being able to look at him without crying. "I'm going to kill him-"</p><p>"No!" Margot said and grabbed his hand when he was about to leave the room. "Please, don't." Margot was shaking her head, begging him quietly. "He's dangerous, he'll hurt you. He can't hurt you. Please Remus, don't go there." Her voice was weak, she was shaking. "Please." </p><p>Remus stopped himself from doing anything and without any warning, brought her closer to him. She buried her face into his chest, sobbing quietly. But the sobs turned into crying. Loud crying, begging him to stay and not leaving her ever again. Remus was rubbing her back slowly, trying to calm her down. Make her feel safe. Margot felt safe in his arms. She felt safer than anywhere else. His warm body was pressed against hers. She was holding him by his sweater, afraid he'd go somewhere. She felt his specific scent she missed so much. His face was buried in her hair, his hand still rubbing her back, his other hand holding her head, massaging it gently. He placed a few kisses on her temple, making her feel safe. </p><p>She hasn't felt safe in six months. She hasn't been properly held in six months. She hasn't felt loved, respected and wanted in six months. Now when she was with Remus, she felt all these things all over again. </p><p>They were stood like that for about 10 minutes, just standing there and comforting each other. Margot was the first one to pull away, as much as she didn't want to, she had to. She had to tell him everything. </p><p>"Can we go to your room so I can tell you everything there?" She asked quietly, unsure.</p><p>"Do you mind Sirius being there, too?" Remus asked, holding her face in between his hands. She shook his head and smiled a little bit. "Go to my room, I'll get Sirius and we'll be there in a second, alright sweetheart?" Margot's body was covered in chills when she heard the pet name he called her.</p><p>She nodded. They both left the kitchen, Margot was scared of letting him go, but he said he'll be back soon. Margot went her way to Remus' room. She went through the corridor she knew so well. She felt safe again.</p><p>After she got into his room, she closed the door and looked around. Nothing really changed, she thought. Remus' bed was a mess, bathroom door were opened. A lot of dirty clothes were all over his room. She decided to do something before he got there, so she took all his dirty clothes and brought them to the bathroom and put them into the basket. She got back to his room and started making his bed. When she was done, she accidentally kicked his night table and the photo frame fell on the floor. She cursed under her breath and picked it up. She froze when she saw a picture of herself. He had her picture for the whole time. She smiled and put it back, then sat on his bed. </p><p>Remus entered the living room and saw Molly, Arthur and Sirius sitting on the couch, talking. They stopped as soon as they saw Remus standing in the door frame. </p><p>"Sirius, could you go with me? She wants to talk to you, too." Remus said, trying to hide the smile. He couldn't help but smile. </p><p>"Did you two-" Molly asked.</p><p>"I think, we're okay." Remus said, still trying to hide the smile. Molly smiled at him and clapped her hands. Arthur let out a little sigh of relief. Sirius stood up without saying anything and just left the room. Remus left right after him. "She's scared." Remus said quietly, Sirius looked at him and sighed. "She told me he's dangerous, that he'll hurt her if she leaves him." Remus was afraid of his own voice. "She begged me not to do anything, she said he'll hurt not only her but me, too. I'm not scared of him, but I'm scared he will really hurt her. He already has." </p><p>"A boy like him is nothing compared to you and me, Moony. We will take care of him." Sirius said and without saying anything else went his way to Remus room where Margot was waiting. </p><p>Margot was sat on Remus' bed, reading one of his books when she heard door open and saw Remus and Sirius entering the room. Remus stopped in the middle of the room and looked around. </p><p>"Did you-" Remus said and looked at her. "Did you clean my room?" </p><p>"I did, I couldn't just sit here and not do anything." She answered shortly.</p><p>Remus smiled at her and sat on the bed next to her. Sirius sat on the chair in front of them and looked at Margot. She was shaking, but Remus grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips and placed a kiss on the back of it. </p><p>"You need to tell us everything, doll." Sirius said looking at her. She looked at him and nodded. "I don't care how many details and how dark they will be. We need to know everything." She looked at Remus who was holding and rubbing her hand slowly. </p><p>"We met in the restaurant I was working in, before I started working in the bookshop." She said quietly, her voice was shaking. "He was a daily guest and always so nice and kind. He used to stay longer and talk to me. We started seeing each other after about a month." She couldn't look at Remus. "Everything was great until I told him about what happened with you. He knew about magic and stuff. I didn't tell him everything, of course. He doesn't know you're a werewolf. But he started to be more distant and mean. He started to-" Margot stopped for a moment. She felt Remus' hand on hers, squeezing it gently. "He started to beat me when I disagreed with him." She felt Remus' grip tightened. She saw a vein on his neck that only appeared when he was angry. Sirius was also pissed off. Angry. "Also when I didn't want to sleep with him he-" She took a deep breath and looked down. She felt ashamed. </p><p>"Margot," Remus said softly, lifting her head with his hand. "Did he touch you when you didn't want to?" She didn't say anything, only nodded. "I'm going to kill him." Remus said and stood up, he needed air so he walked to the window and looked outside. Margot didn't have strength to stop him so she just buried her face in her hands and started sobbing quietly. Remus was trying to calm down, when Sirius took Margot in his arms and started comforting her.</p><p>"It's okay, princess. You're safe here with us, yeah?" Sirius said softly, hugging her close to him. "He won't hurt you ever again. We won't let him."</p><p>They were in silence for about 10 minutes. Margot got back to Remus' bed and Remus sat back down next to her, putting his arm around her, pulling her closer to him.</p><p>"You don't have to say anything else if you don't feel comfortable with it." Margot nodded and just buried her face in Remus' chest again. "Padfoot, will you leave us for a moment?"</p><p>"Sure." Sirius said and left the room. </p><p>Margot wasn't crying. She just needed comfort. She needed to feel safe, and Remus' arms were the place she felt safe. They were just sat there, hugging each other for a while. Until Remus broke the silence.</p><p>"Mar?" Margot looked up at him, not saying anything. "I know I've made a lot of mistakes, I know I've hurt you." Remus' voice was soft. "I shouldn't have lied to you, but I was scared. I had to leave you or he would hurt you. I thought leaving you would hurt less than losing you forever." The atmosphere in the room was calm, but there was still a lot of hurt in the air. "I'm sorry for what I did. I'm sorry I lied. But can we try and start it all over again? Only if you want to. After we are done with Dean, after you're safe." Remus was looking at their tangled hands. "I will protect you with my all." Margot felt tears in her eyes with every word he said. "Just tell me what can I do to make it up to you?" </p><p>Margot didn't say anything for a few minutes. She finally looked up to meet his eyes. </p><p>"Kiss me." </p><p>"I'm sorry?" Remus asked confused. </p><p>"Just kiss me." Margot said and grabbed him by his collar and brought him closer to her. He put his hand on the back of her neck when their lips met. He missed how soft her lips were, how warm they were. They still tasted the same. He slowly kissed her bottom lip as she placed herself closer to him. She gasped into his lips when he touched her cheek. It was the first time in a long time she felt comfortable kissing somebody. Remus' lips were warm and tasted like mint, cigarettes and chocolate. They finally pulled away, resting their foreheads against each other and then smiled. "I forgive you." Remus only smiled in response and connected their lips once again. </p><p>They missed each other so much. But they were finally together again and nothing will change that.</p><p>***</p><p>"No, this is the most stupid idea you've ever came up with, Padfoot!" Remus yelled and stood up from his chair. Margot was trying to calm him down by grabbing his hand but he was stronger. "I am not letting her go back there." </p><p>"Remus, Sirius is right. Dean will notice that something's up, and it won't end well either." Margot said softly, rubbing his hand. He finally looked down at her, and her soft eyes made him sit back down. "Please, darling. I will be safe." </p><p>Remus was fighting with his own thoughts. He didn't want to let her go back to him, he was scared of her even more than before. After Margot said what he used to do to her he didn't want to let her go ever again. If he could, he would just hold her in his arms for the rest of their life, but he knew he couldn't. He knew they were right. </p><p>"Okay, but only today. If he puts his hand on you ever again-" Remus was cut off by her lips on his. It was the only way to shut him up right now. He grabbed her by her cheek and deepened the kiss, but they both stopped after they heard Sirius clearing his throat. "Sorry, Pads. Continue, please." Remus said after they pulled away. He felt embarrassed, but Sirius only rolled his eyes and laughed it off.</p><p>"As I was saying," Sirius said again. "Margot will return to her house again, trying to act like nothing happened today. If he does try to do anything, try act it off, while we think how to tell Dean to kindly fuck off and you two lovebugs live together again or some shit you people in love do." Sirius rolled his eyes as he saw Margot and Remus holding hands. "But, as Remus said if he puts his hand on you, you come here, tell us and we take care of him not in a kind way."</p><p>"Sounds fair." Margot said quietly. The room was silent now, no one was saying anything. "I think I need to go soon, Dean's back from work around 5 and if he notices that I'm not at home-" </p><p>"Right." Sirius said. He couldn't hear it again. What Dean used to do to her was...awful. The three of them got up and went to the corridor, still repeating their little plan. Margot put her shoes and jacket on, then turned around to face both of them. "Be careful, doll." </p><p>"I will." She answered and hugged him tightly. He kissed her temple and let her go. She turned around to face Remus who was nervously standing a few meters away. "Remus," she said and walked up to him. "I'll be fine, I swear. I know how to handle him." She assured him. "It's not always so nice to me but I know how to shut him up for a while." Remus didn't say anything. He just pulled her into his chest and hugged her tightly, scared of letting go. He didn't want her to leave, it was the last thing he wanted. "Remus, you need to let me go right now." </p><p>"I don't want to," he said quietly so only she could hear him. He had tears in his eyes, not because she had to leave for a night and he won't be able to take care of her. But because he was scared that if somehow Dean finds out that she was here today, he will hurt her. She whispered a couple of 'please' so Remus finally let her go, wiping his tears away before she could notice. "Please, be careful." Remus said after they pulled away. </p><p>"I promise to you, I will be careful." She said and let go off his hand. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." Margot said as she opened the door. They gave her the one last look and then she left. </p><p>***</p><p>Margot got out of the bus and went straight to her house. She froze when she saw that Dean's car was already parked on the driveway. Her heart started beating faster, her hands started shaking. He will ask her where she was. Where would she be on Sunday afternoon? Shop? She didn't have any groceries with her. Library? Closed on Sunday. Meeting up with a friend? What friend. She took a few deep breaths and entered the house. She tried to shut the door quietly but they were so old, so it was simply impossible to close them without any noise. She hoped Dean would be asleep so she could make up a scenario that she was here all the time but he was too tired to notice, but after she took her shoes and jacked off, she heard the footsteps. </p><p>"Where have you been?" He asked. She didn't turn around to face him, not yet. Her hands were shaking, she didn't have her wand with her. It was stupid, yes, but she never used magic on him. She was scared, because she knew how illegal it was to use magic in front of a muggle. "Where. Have. You. Fucking. Been." He asked and grabbed her by her shoulders and brought her closer to him, now looking directly into her eyes.</p><p>"Out." She said shortly, but she regretted the answer when she felt his hand against her cheek. "I'm not lying." </p><p>"You went out to meet up with him." He said, she froze. How did he know? </p><p>She knew how to play it off. She knew how to handle him. She knew how to use her...body on him.</p><p>"I have not. I don't know what you're talking about, my love." She said smiling at him. "Why would I go and meet up with my ex boyfriend, silly?" She laughed and felt that he loosened his grip on her shoulder. "I'm yours, remember?" She felt sick when she said these words out loud. </p><p>"Mine." he repeated. "You're mine, and only mine." He said as he leaned down to kiss her. She had to let him do it. She felt disgusted, dirty, but it was for her own good. "Go to the bedroom, I will be right behind you." She was scared of these exact words. You have to do this, you have to let him touch you one last time, she thought to herself. She only smiled and nodded, then went her way to their bedroom. She sat on their bed and saw him closing the door and loosening his belt. She felt sick already, disgusted. You have to do this, she said to herself. "Knees." She didn't say anything else. She just did as he told her to.</p><p>***</p><p>"I'm scared." Remus said when they were all having supper. Arthur looked up from his newspaper and gave Remus sympathetic look. Sirius sighed and assured him everything will be okay. "If something went wrong and she had to let him touch her in this way she hated-" Remus covered his face with his hands. "I can't think about it."</p><p>"Don't think about it, dear. Eat. You haven't had any food today." Molly said and gave him another chicken wing. Remus only nodded and started eating. He couldn't eat, because he felt ill but he had to. </p><p>Supper went alright. Everybody tried to distract Remus from overthinking. Since school year has started again, children were back to Hogwarts so there were only Remus and Sirius living here. Arthur and Molly were visiting them every Sunday to make sure they had enough food. She thought that these two will not survive if she doesn't make them food for the whole week, so after the Weasleys left on Sunday evening, Remus and Sirius had their fridge full of food. Of course there was more people when the Order Meeting had place, which was twice a month. Sometimes every week when needed. </p><p>"I hope she's okay." Said Remus when him and Sirius were playing some board game Hermione showed them. </p><p>"She'll be okay, Moony." Sirius answered. "She's a big girl. She said she knows how to handle this asshole, even if that's going to be-" </p><p>"Yeah, yeah. I know." Remus interrupted him. He couldn't listen to it anymore. "Let's just play." </p><p>"You're the one that keeps interrupting every time."</p><p>"Shut up." </p><p>***</p><p>Margot was sat on her bed, looking around. She was naked, her hands and waist were bruised. Dean went wild, but this time he pleased her, too. At least that's what he thought. The truth was that she did not come not once since they were together. She was faking every time. She looked at Dean who was now peacefully sleeping on the other side of the bed. She wanted to do something. Run. Pack her bags and just ran, but she couldn't. Not now.</p><p>
  <em>"Remus, it tickles!" Margot laughed and tried to push Remus' face away from her belly. "Let me go, you bastard!" Remus was kissing her all over her belly, knowing that she's ticklish there. She was trying to push him away with her arms, legs and even her own head, but he was stronger. She had tears in her eyes from laughing so hard. "Please, I'm going to pee myself!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Remus stopped his movements and looked up at her. She was all read and tears were still in her eyes. He chuckled and moved himself closer to her face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I love your sweet, little laugh." He said and leaned down to capture her lips in his own. They were kissing for a few moments. She felt his hand wandering from her belly to her legs. Up and down. Her hand was in his hair, pulling it gently. She knew Remus loved it, as much as she loved when he was-"</em>
</p><p>"Why aren't you sleeping?" Margot was woken up from her memories by Dean's voice. She looked at him and smiled. </p><p>"I had a nightmare." She answered shortly. Dean only muttered something under his breath and went back to sleep. </p><p>Margot sighed and looked outside the window. The moon was becoming full, because it was full moon in a few days. It will be the first time in months when she will be able to be with Remus during this time. </p><p>Remus. She missed him. She missed his voice, his touch, his smile, his scent and him. </p><p>Only a few more hours and you'll be free, she thought to herself. This was the thought that kept her alive right now and let her fall asleep. </p><p>Margot woke up around 8 in the morning. Dean was still asleep, which was a good thing. She wasn't going to work today, because she took a day off. Her boss knew about her home situation and she was so supportive. She told her a lot of times to either leave him or give him to the police. But she never did. Not until today. She got up from her bed and covered her naked body with the blanket. She couldn't look at herself, she never did. She felt disgusted whenever Dean touched her. Margot got into the shower and spent about 30 minutes there and made sure to clean every place on her body. She already packed her bathroom stuff into one box, so it will be easier and faster to take it away later, when...when she's finally free. </p><p>She left the bathroom and went to their bedroom. Dean wasn't asleep anymore and he wasn't in the room so he probably was in the kitchen. She didn't want to go there but she wanted a nice cup of coffee. She went there and as soon as she entered the kitchen she was pushed against the wall. She didn't know what was happening until she saw Dean holding a chocolate bar in his hand. </p><p>"Where did you get it from?" He asked slowly. "Answer my question."</p><p>"I bought it." She said quietly, scared of her own life.</p><p>"You can't buy this in any of the stores here. Besides, you don't eat chocolate." He snapped and tightened the grip on her body. "I saw the exact same thing in<em> his</em> house and I don't remember you taking anything from there when we were there <em>last month</em>." </p><p>He knew. He knew and she couldn't make him believe otherwise. </p><p>"You lied to me yesterday!" He yelled and hit her. "You stupid bitch, you thought I will not find out?" She was sobbing, she was scared. She hated fighting with him, especially in the kitchen when he had a lot of dangerous stuff he could hurt her with. He never did, but she was still scared. "Get the fuck out." She looked at him. Did she hear correctly? "Are you deaf? Get your shit and get the fuck out of my house. You have 5 minutes." </p><p>He let her go, but before he did so, he made sure to stab his fingernails more into her skin. She hissed with pain but after he let her go, she ran out of the kitchen and took only one thing. Her wand. She didn't have anything else that she cared about. </p><p>***</p><p>Remus was in the kitchen when he heard knocking to the door. Very loud knocking to the door. He was alone, because Sirius decided to go for a quick walk. The knocking didn't stop, so he went to open the door in rush. He didn't even get to say anything when he saw Margot falling into his arms. He caught her and looked at her closely. She had a new bruise on her face and an opened wound on her shoulder. Remus felt like his whole body was slowly filling with anger, but he grabbed her and pulled her closer to his body. She didn't say anything at first. </p><p>"What did he do to you?" Remus asked quietly, when she was laying down on the couch. Remus took running alcohol and started cleaning her wound, she hissed but thanked him quietly. "Margot, what...how?"</p><p>"He found chocolate bar in my jacket this morning and hit me. Then just looked at me calmly and told me to get the fuck out of his house. I took my wand and just left." Her voice was weak, mostly because she was running for the whole time and her body was still injured from last night. She felt shivers all over her body when she thought about what he was doing to her and what he was asking her to do. </p><p>"You're okay now, sweetheart. You're safe." Remus said and kissed her forehead. "Please try to get some sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up."</p><p>She only nodded and closed her eyes. He stayed with her until he was sure she was really asleep. She didn't know that but he added a bit of a sleeping potion into her tea, so she will not wake up for the next two hours. He had enough time to go to Dean's house and make sure he will never hurt her or anyone else. When he was about to leave, the door suddenly opened and Sirius walked in. </p><p>"Where are you going?" He asked. "Moony-"</p><p>"I have to clear his memory. She told me she wanted to do it but she was too scared. I will do it for her, but first I need to punch him and make sure he will feel the way he made her feel. And-"</p><p>"Remus, for Merlin's sake." Sirius interrupted him. "Will you ever let me finish my sentence? What I was going to say is what's his address and what are we going to do?" Remus looked at Sirius, he was confused. "What? You think I'll let you have all fun? Don't you remember all the pranks we did together? Let's go take care of this son of a bitch." </p><p>They were in front on his house after about 15 minutes. Remus had a little problem with finding the right address, but from what Margot has told him their door had a white lily painted on them. Remus and Sirius looked at each other and knocked at the door. They waited a couple of minutes, but no one was opening. </p><p>"So he's that kind of person that doesn't open their door." Sirius rolled his eyes. "Merlin's sake hurry up-" the door suddenly opened. Dean was standing in front of them, clearly under the influence. </p><p>"What the fuck?" Dean muttered. </p><p>"Good afternoon." Sirius said and then without saying anything else just threw a punch on his face. Dean fell down on the floor, but didn't black out. </p><p>"Pads, I didn't know you can punch like that." Remus laughed as they both entered the house, making sure to close the door. </p><p>Dean was on the floor, laughing, looking at them. </p><p>"Look at him," Sirius said. "Your face doesn't look damaged enough yet. Do you want to feel what she felt when you hit her?" </p><p>"Sirius, calm down. We're not here to kill him." Remus said, stopping Sirius from doing anything else. </p><p>As much as he wanted to beat the shit out of him, he knew it will get them into trouble. They already could get into trouble for what the were about to do. </p><p>"What, old man? You're scared you won't be able to beat me up?" Dean laughed as he stood up. Remus looked at him and then back at Sirius. </p><p>"Pads, did he just call me an old man?" Remus laughed. </p><p>"Looks like it." Sirius responded and looked around. </p><p>Dean was still a bit confused on what was happening, because of the alcohol in his body. </p><p>"Do you remember how she screams at night?" Remus looked at him. He was trying to stay calm. He couldn't lose his temper. "Do you know how much she enjoys me playing with her? You lost such a good toy-"</p><p>Dean didn't get to say anything else, because Remus threw a punch right into his face, making him fall down on the floor, his face was now covered in blood. He probably broke his nose. Remus knelled down before him and looked at him. He was looking at Remus with his eyes barely opened. </p><p>"Don't ever call her that," Remus whispered. "And this is both for treating her like shit and for calling me an old man." Remus said and got up without looking at him. He felt sick. "I might be old, but at least I know how to make a lady cum." </p><p>***</p><p>Margot opened her eyes and saw that she was alone. She heard no one moving around. Was she alone? Where was Remus? Sirius? Once she got up and went to the kitchen to drink a glass of water she heard the door opened. She quickly left the kitchen and went on the corridor to see Remus and Sirius entering the house. She quickly ran into Remus' arms, but she pulled away when he hissed from pain. </p><p>"Did you?" She asked quietly. Remus nodded and smiled at her. "Is he injured badly?" </p><p>"Broken nose, a few ribs probably." Sirius said. "Remus punched him quite hard." </p><p>"He called me an old man!" Remus said and rolled his eyes. "You're safe now, sweetheart. He won't remember anything when he wakes up. You're free." Margot felt tears in her eyes. She was finally free from him. </p><p>Sirius left to the living room and left them two alone, he knew they needed time alone. Remus and Margot went his room and just sat on the his bed but still didn't say anything. They were just sat there, enjoying each other's presence. Margot rested her head on Remus' shoulder. He grabbed her hand and started playing with her fingers. He brought it to his lips and kissed each of her fingers, she smiled at buried her face into his chest. He put his arm around her and hugged her tightly. They didn't say anything, they were just sat there together, enjoying the closeness. </p><p>Margot suddenly got up and stood in front of Remus. He looked up at her as she placed herself in between his legs. He rested his hands on her hips, she rested her hands on his shoulders. They were looking at each other, smiling. After few moments Margot leaned down and connected their lips in a soft, slow kiss. She was still in between his legs, but he grabbed her body and placed her on his lap. She felt his hands wandering from the bottom to the top of her back, playing with her shirt. They were kissing for a few minutes, but they needed to stop, because they lost their breaths. They were now just looking at each other, gasping into each other's mouth. </p><p>"I love you," he said softly, rubbing her cheek. She leaned into his touch and smiled at him.</p><p>"I love you, too, old man." Margot answered and laughed. Remus looked at her and without any warning pushed her down on his bed and placed himself on top of her. </p><p>"Don't call me that." He said and she was playing with his belt. </p><p>"Why not? I think it's rather cute, old man." She laughed again but regretted her words when he started placing kisses all over her face and her collar bone, and then felt his hands on her belly, tickling her. She started laughing loudly and moving her legs to the side. "Okay, okay! Stop it, I'm sorry!" </p><p>"What was that? I didn't hear you?" Remus asked, still tickling her belly.</p><p>"I said I'm sorry! I won't call you an old man ever again." She said, trying to catch her breath. "Please, I can't breathe!"</p><p>Remus stopped tickling her and just looked down at her, moved her hair from her face and placed a kiss on her nose. </p><p>They spent the rest of the day in bed. Making love. Talking. Laughing. Just together. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i hope you enjoyed the story. i still have a lot of drafts with other stories i might post very soon. thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>